bakumatsu_rockfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Opening Jack/@comment-96.252.81.100-20150607044236
I like this anime and I was feeling sort of bored so I timed the song. It's probably wrong but it's a start. # "Jack" by vistlip Jam Bakumatsu Rock OP version # c time, # unknown key # transcribed by Samurai Jam Fan # Japanese lyrics from https://www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/vistlip/Jack /* ® rest beat, * n: 16 -> 1/n beat, e.g. 1/4 is quarter note, 1/2 half note etc. * - quarter beat, * n-m, such that n,m : 16 tie note */ || - - - - | - - - - | - - - - | - - - - | | - - - - | - - - - | - - - - | 8 8 8 8 4 8 8 | ク ラ ク ラ さ せ る Ku ra Ku ra sa se ru |4-8 4-8 8 | - - - - | - - - 8 8-|-2 8 8 4 | 太 陽 や 惨 劇 を tai you ya ® Sa-nn geki wo | 8 8 4 4 4 | - - - - | - - - 4 | 8 8 4 8 8 | 眩 ま せ て 離 れ た くて ku ra ma se te Ha na re ta kute | 16 8-16 4 4 4 | 8 16 16 4 4 4 | - - - 4 | 8 8 4-8 4-8 | も 離 れ ら れ な い 残 像 と な れ mo ® ha na re (ra- o -ow) ren na i Zan zo to na re | 8 8 8 4-8 4-|-8 4 8 8 8 8 8 | 16 16 4-16 4-16 4 | 2-4 4 8 8 | 痛 み 分 け で 炎 上 討 ち 死に 覚 悟 どう し て I ta mi wa ke ra e-en ju ou U chi shii ka ku go Do shi te | 2 4 8 8 | 4 4 4 8 8 | 4 8 8 4 8 8-|-2 4 8 8 | どう し て あ な た は 泣 い てい るん だ い? 斬 り Do shi te a na ta wa ® kyu i tei run da i --i ® Ki ri | 8 8 4 4 8 8 4 | 4 8 8 8 4 8 | 8 8 4 4 4 | 8 8 8 4 16 16 16 16 8 | 捨 て て あ げ る 血 の 雨 を 降 ら せ ず に 鋭 い 刃 音 で su te te a ge ru ® chii no a me o ® fu(ru) ra se zu ni suru do ii kiru o to de | 8 4 8 8 4-8 | 4 8 4 4-8 | 4 8 4 8 4 | 4-8 4 4 8 | 心 を 跳 ねる きっ と 最 終 回 ま で に ko ko roro ® ha neru ® kii to sai shu kai ® ma de ni | 4 2 8 8 | 4 8 16 16 4 4 | 4 4 4 8 8 | 8 8 4 4 4 | 救 い 出 して み せ る 嗚 呼 届 い て ® su ku ii de shite mi se ru ® Aa ah-oh todoi de ® | 4 2-4-|-1 | - - - - | - - - - | 欲 しい ho shii--- | - - - - | - - - - | - - - - | - - - - | | - - - - | - - - - | - - - - || Feel free to add to it if you want. - Samurai Jam Fan